Tales of Cabur Squad
by Mandalore the Freedom
Summary: A oneshot series regarding a Mandalorian mercenary squad as they get by in the harsh galaxy ruled by the Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, am back with a new story! Now, I won't be updating this very much, since I got stories I need start updating, KOTOR the Beginning and etc. Anyway, two of characters here aren't my, their Vhetin1138's, I asked his permission and he gave me the green light go for this, I hope he enjoys this. I hoped most of you had a good Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or it's characters, along with Vhetin1138's. I only own the OCs here.**

* * *

"... Hmm looks like Keldable has repair itself nicely." Mutter a familiar young Mandalorian in a unique set of red and gray Mandalorian armor, as he walked on streets of Keldable.

Parjir Cadera and his squad just returned from a mission on Taris, answering a request call of a colony that had been dealing with problems from pirates and Rakghouls. While they were able complete the mission, Parjir nearly got bite by a Rakghoul when he pushed a Cathar child out of the way to save him from a terrible fate.

Luckily Raho had his Mandalorian war axe to slice the Raghoul's head off before it could, Parjir figure he should buy him those crushgaunts he saw him looking at lately at the market area.

"Su'cuy Parjir! I heard you and your squad just got back from Taris." Called out a male voice from across the young Mandalorian. Parjir turned to face who was calling him, he smirked once he saw who it was.

Leaning on the wall and smoking a cigar was a tall male Mandalorian in orange and gray armor, his helmet was clip to his belt, the symbol of the True Mandalorians on his chest. He was roughly close to Parjir's age, short black hair, tan skin and sharp gray eyes, on right side of his face was badly scared from what looked like from acid. "Pallo! It's good to see ya again, yeah, my squad and I figure we stop by Keldable to help with damages. How's the scar healing up?"

Pallo Reau-Vizsla was the son of both Isabet Reau and late Kailu Vizsla. Many people would have figured Pallo would have end up being ruthless and cold blooded like his parents were, but he surprised a lot of people when he showed his loyalty to Mandalore on several missions with Mandalorian Protectors, becoming very devoted to Supercommando Codex.

He was also one of Parjir's best friends. Pallo and Parjir clasp their hands in a brotherly way, both chuckling. "It's healing up rather good, itches but it was worth it to see that bastard get what he had coming."

Pallo was of course referencing to a Iridonian that threw bucket of acid onto his face while on a Protector run in Outer Rim, answering request call of a farmer world that were being raided by Iridonian raiders.

While it hurt like hell, Pallo was at least glad to see look of Iridonian when he sliced his stomach open with his beskad. "Well at least your got something to show Mirdala when you see her again." Parjir chuckle when he saw Pallo blush slightly, coughing his hand.

"Eh shut up Parjir, maybe you should focus on your Twi'lek girlfriend there." It was Pallo's turn to laugh when Parjir scowled, "how many times I gotta tell you and my squad, it aren't like that, we'll just friends." Pallo rolled his eyes.

"Sure you two are. So how is she adjusting on Mandalore?" Both Pallo and Parjir started making their way to Oyu'baat, passing a stormtrooper patrol. "She's doing alright, she's showing some interest in doing some work at the Oyu'baat." Parjir's new friend from Nar Shaddaa, Jace, was doing fairly well in Keldable. Given her experiences in bars, she's been considering working in Oyu'baat.

She was just glad Aramis wasn't kind of guy who had strippers for his bar. "Good to hear. So how's your clan doing Parjir?" Pallo's voice become softer here, he frowned when Parjir sigh.

"We'll rebuilding, still.. Buir's death has hit is hard." Parjir's father was killed in the Death Watch attack two weeks ago, he died in protecting the children in local school in Keldable from the Death Watch.

It forced Parjir's mother, Nalka Ordo-Cadera, to take over the clan. While their getting support from Clan Ordo and Clan Itera in the rebuilding, they still had a lot to do to rebuild their looses.

"Am sorry about Rarek, Parjir. He died like a true Mandalorian." Pallo place his hand on Parjir's shoulder, the young Mandalorian nodded, he was thankful of his friend's support.

"Thanks Pallo. What about your clan? Things still tension?" Pallo puffed some smoke, grimly nodding, "yeah, it's been getting worst since after Mand'alor visited, there's been some problems between me and buir." Pallo has been getting worried that his mother may had a small involvement in the Death Watch attack. There was quite few signs pointing to it.

The fact his mother has shown support to Death Watch didn't help. With death of Lorka Gedyc, a rift has been made within some members of the clan who were still loyal to her.

Some of Gedycs have been trying convince him that he should help the Death Watch, saying it's his birthright. "I heard about that, Ghoto Gedyc still bugging you?" Parjir recall Pallo telling him some of Gedycs have been bugging him lately.

"Yeah, he can go fuck himself cause I aren't gonna support the fucking Death Watch. Our clan has already suffer enough because of that demagolka Tor." Pallo narrow his eyes in anger at thought of his great grandfather, his mother can say all she want about Tor Vizsla or anyone that of the Death Watch. He buffed smoke out some more, smoking has become something of a bad habit of his he started up few mouths ago, the stress lately on his clan has bother him.

He'll forever hate him for the things he did in the Mandalorian Civil War, he nearly destroyed the Mandalorians because of his greed for power.

Parjir clapped Pallo's shoulder, he can understand Pallo's anger. They both had to live with mistakes of someone from their family made, "Let's not worry about that now, I'll buy ya some ne'tra gal." Pallo's anger right away went away at thought of his favorite drink.

The two made their way to Oy'baat, before they finally arrived at the Mandalorian bar, the bell ringed as they head inside. "Ah Parjir, Pallo! Good to see ya ad'ikas." Greeted the owner of Oyu'baat, Aramis, as he just finish cleaning out a cup.

"We'll take the usually Aramis." Said Parjir as he and Pallo made their way to a table, passing through the various of Mandalorians that had packed the bar.

Aramis nodded, he heads over grab Parjir and Pallo's drinks. "So Parjir, there any word about those missing Mandalorians in Werda Kurs?" Pallo was becoming very concerned about reports of missing Mandalorian Rangers in the Dark Forest.

Parjir shook his head. "No and it's stacking up, Clan Kelborn are getting very angry, won't be long until they will be seeking blood." Clan Kelborn was not a clan to mess with unless you were ready for a fight, they been around almost long as Bralor and are filled with some of best Mandalorian hunters you're likely to find.

Pallo took slip of his drink. "Well here's hoping we find out what's been making those patrols disappearing." Parjir nodded to that and the two went to their drinks.

Suddenly as they were drinking, they hear some footsteps coming over their way. "Well, well. Why if it isn't Pallo and Parjir, what brings you here?" Both their faces turn into scowls once they heard the familiar voice.

"Buzz off Snake, we aren't in mood to deal with you." Standing near their table was Galaar Snake, his helmet was off, showing he was grinning at the two.

Galaar didn't stop his grin. "Aw, now don't be like that, can't I greet two fellow vod?" Galaar took a sit at their table, his very presence was annoying the two young Mandalorians.

"So Parjir, heard you nearly got bite from a Rakghoul on Taris for a Cathar, mind telling me why you did that?" Parjir was glaring at Galaar, he didn't like the sound of his tone when he said 'Cathar'.

"There a reason why I shouldn't have?" Now nearby other Mandalorians were watching their table, they could feel the tension coming off from there.

Aramis was watching then closely, he had a bad feeling Galaar was gonna do something stupid again. "Well it's a Cathar, they don't really have a good history with us Mandalorians, so why risk your neck for one?" Pallo's scowl was getting deeper here.

"You saying he should have let the kid suffer a terrible fate of becoming a monster?" Pallo's voice was cold as ice, it made Galaar raise his brow.

He took large slip of his drink. "Naw, just curious, though your gonna want try stop bring reckless, something like that can get ya killed." Pallo rolled his eyes, Galaar was one to talk about not being reckless.

Galaar then turned to Parjir. "So kid, heard about your dad, gotta say, I guess I was wrong about your clan." That gotten almost every Mandalorians attention in the bar, most were now shooting a dark look to the arrogant Mandalorian. ' _Snake, don't you dare go there.'_ Thought Aramis, he was now glaring at Galaar. He had a bad feeling what Galaar was gonna say.

Pallo stood up. "What the hell you mean by that Galaar? If you got something say, just say it right now." Parjir was tightening his fist, Galaar must be enjoying the enraged look on Pallo's face, though he scowled lightly when Pallo breath smoke in his face from his cigar.

"I mean I guess not all of his clan are arue'tals. Though am curious if you will prove that you aren't one Pallo? Like how we know you didn't had something to do with the attack two weeks ago?" That stopped any talk within the bar.

Aramis was about to tell Galaar he better get out of his bar before Pallo cross his arms. "What did you say?" Pallo's voice become cold, as if it was Isabet Reau who was talking.

Galaar stood up, smirking all the while. "You heard me, arue'tal. You and your fellow arue'tal here have disgraced the Mandalorians with your clan's act-" Parjir's fist hits Galaar's mouth before he finished what he was gonna say.

Crash!

Force from Parjir's punch send Galaar flying over to next table, where three other Mandalorians were sitting at. The table was crashed as Galaar landed on it, spilling whatever drinks was on it on him.

"Maybe that should teach ya to say that disgracing word Snake." Said one of the three Mandalorians, a female Togruta in blue Mandalorian armor, she was scowling at Galaar.

Galaar stood up, his noise was busted up bad, there was a lot of blood coming down his noise and bit of his lip. He glared Parjir, his eyes narrowing as liquid drip off his hair. ".. Okay arue'tal, it's on!" Galaar in a flash, charges at Parjir.

The Togruta sigh as the fight begins between Parjir and Galaar. "Why is Brianna with him again?" She asks the two other Mandalorians with her.

A dark skin human in purple Mandalorian armor, shrugs. "It's beyond me Tiha." The third Mandalorian snorted, a male yellow skin Zabrak with black tattoos in green and black beskar'gam. "Either she has poor taste in finding new men or she knows something we don't."

The fight gets more vicious as some if Galaar's buddies get involve in the fight, forcing Pallo step in, wasn't long until tables and chairs were getting destroyed in the fight.

Never a dull moment in Keldable...

 **000**

"Are we ssure Parjir went to hhere?" Said a tall green scale Trandoshan in brown and silver Mandalorian armor, a similar model to what Parjir Cadera wears. His red eyes scanned the Oyu'baat as it comes up ahead. "The Oyu'baat has his favorite ne'tra gal Rao, he'll be there." Said the Trandoshan Mandalorian's companion. 

Walking next to him was a female human with fair skin, long light brown hair tiled in a pony tail, a bang of it hanging under her eye. She was wearing blue and white Mandalorian armor, the symbol of the ancient weapon, Star Forge, was on her chestplate. Rao nodded, "Very well, I might as well grab myself sssome ne'tra gal myself." Talea Farr nodded, she figure she could grab herself some as well.

However as they got near, they notice there seem to be something going on, it sounded like there was some fighting. Both Rao and Talea share a look, before they headed inside, fighting there was a fight going on, "What the hell is going?" Rao thanks to his tall height, he was able to see who was fighting, he sigh. "It's Parjir, his fighting that di'kut Snake, Pallo is also fighting some of his buddies."

Talea sigh, she should have known Galaar Snake would be around. "Alright, let's go break it up." However before she could, a female Mandalorian in green and blue armor stops her, her stance suggested she been enjoying the fighting. "Now hold on, let's give you're friends few minutes, am enjoying the beat down you're friend has been giving Parjir." Talea looked up ahead to the fight.

She could see both Parjir and Galaar going at it with everything they had, while Parjir had a cut lib and some bruising on his cheek, Galaar looked worst as he noise was broken, blood dripped from his noise as his right eye was turning black. "You damn arue'tal!" Galaar looked piss off, he attempts to charge Parjir but the young Mandalorian throws him off his shoulder, slamming him into the ground hard.

Pallo himself was busy fighting three of Galaar's thug friends, despite being outnumbered, he was doing fine so far. "Don't care, we might as well stop this before the Keldabe Law Enforcement gets here." Talea starts pushing through the Mandalorians that been enjoying the show.

Here she was hoping for a nice peaceful day, but no, Galaar Snake had just to ruin that chance didn't he...


	2. Zaadja

**A/N: Hey everyone, am back with a new chapter! Now, I decide try something new here, I haven't fully shown about how Cabur Squad works together. While this isn't a fairly good example, you're probably see a better example in the next chapter, but I couldn't bring myself not to do this one here. Anyway I hope you people enjoy.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

"... Hey _alor_! Why the krif are we doing on this freaking planet? It's so cold I can hear Rao's teeth chattering." Said a Verpine in blue and orange armor, he was doing his best keep up with rest of his squad through thick snow.

It had been few days since Parjir Cadera's fight with Galaar Snake. While there wasn't too much damage to the bar itself besides few broken tables and chairs.

Both Snake and Parjir still beaten crap out of each other, while Pallo himself send some of Galaar's thugs to the hospital, besides a horned blue and white admired Mandalorian, whom both Pallo and him really went at it.

While Talea try stop it, Snake end up trying punch her, believing she was coming help Parjir, but only cause the fight get bigger. It was only until Keldabe Law Enforcement got involved and broke up the fight, thus ending with everyone spending a night in jail.

"I aren't chattering Meash, am ssimply use to the cold." Grunted Rao, their large Trandoshan teammate, while he was able push through the cold, he was still shivering a little from the cold.

"Maybe next time your listen when we offer you a heat resister Rao." Said their squad leader, a tall broad shoulder green and red armored Mandalorian, his helmet's visor had two slits on the side, giving it a unique look.

This Ulick Lok, the squad leader of Cabur Squad and a Clone Wars veteran. "As for your question Meash, it's just like I said, we'll here on the request of _Mand'alor_ himself, he wants us to retrieve something from this world." Cabur Squad were given orders by Fenn Shysa, the current Mandalore, to retrieve something from ice world of Zaadja.

Only Ulick Lok was given full details what it was. "I've been meaning ask that _Alor,_ what did _Mand'alor_ tell you about what we'll getting?" Asked Alfeda, their team medic.

A female Togorian within her mid twenties, Alfeda Kra'ake while a good medic, has a very big temper on her when angered. "You're see right away, we'll almost there anyway." Ulick thought it would be best for his squad to see.

Parjir Cadera looked around the snow covered area, he was kind of familiar with planet Zaadja. "Did you fought here _Alor_? I recall Zaadja was involved in the Clone Wars." Parjir recall Mandalorians were involved in the battle that took place here as well, but he wasn't fully aware what happened.

Ulick shook his head. "No, I fought with the 41st Elie Corps, I didn't fight with General Skywalker or Kenobi in the Clone Wars." That made Talea, their team scout, look at her captain surprise.

"You fought with Grand Master Yoda?" Talea recalls the stories about Yoda, despite being rather small and very old Jedi, he was skill a very legendary warrior in his own right. She had no idea Ulick Lok fought with him, 41st Elite Corps were known unit that worked with Grand Master Yoda.

Ulick chuckled bit. "A few times, he was one of the few Jedi that I got along with, not sure what happened to him after the war." While Ulick had heard Yoda died after Order 66 was issued, Ulick didn't believe it.

No, he still believes his still out there, he was way too clever to be caught by surprise from the Clone troopers. "Hey _Alor,_ I think I ssee sssomething up ahead!" Shouted Rao, he catches glance of something up ahead as they come around some some large glazes of ice.

Up ahead was what looked had been a Geonosisian hive, Cabur Squad could tell this must have been a CIS factory, but it had been badly damaged from they assumed from the battle. "We'll here for something from the Geonoisians?" Asked Alfeda, she was confused to what would _Mand'alor_ would want from this.

Ulick notices a small opening in the ruin Geonoisian hive, he frowned when he noticed it looked recent. _'Mand'alor said no one else was suppose to be here.'_ Ulick didn't like this.

"Come on, that opening leads in there, you're see right away what we'll after." Ulick starts heading towards to the opening, while Cabur Squad looked at each other, they still followed their captain.

Alfeda looked Parjir. "Any idea what _Mand'alor_ would want from here?" Parjir was very observing when comes to matters like this, his keen mind would trade to theories to get his answer.

Parjir shook his head. "Am not sure, while he did fought in Clone Wars, it wasn't around when this battle took place. It may be due to fact Mandalorians were involved in this battle." Parjir wasn't quite sure what were Mandalorians role was in this battle, but he believed they were likely working with CIS.

He had a feeling it had something to do with them.

 **000**

" _Osik_ , we're all Geonoisian hives were like this?" Said Meash looked around, while lot of was either covered in ice or snow, he could still see the orangtic materials Geonoisians were known to use in their hives.

Alfeda looked at Meash, raising her brow. "Aren't Verpine homes little like this?" Meash looked little annoyed at Alfeda, "just because we'll a insectoid race, doesn't mean our homes are gonna be like Geonoisians. No we prefer use technology to make our homes." While Meash never grew up in Roche system, he was still familiar how most Verpines make their homes.

Their attention was drawn to Ulick, who stopped sign them too talking. "Hold it squad, Rao get over here, gonna need that war axe of yours." Ulick was standing front of a large bolder that was broking something, Rao nodded.

"Yes _Alor_." Rao lifts his massive Mandalorian beskar war axe, he goes over to the bolder, looking it over. _'Now, let's, where's the weak spot.'_ Rao may seem like a savage and a brute, but while that was true on some cases, his got a tactical mind, keeping his eyes sharp for weak spots.

He finally noticed right near the middle of the bolder, where a crack lining up was at. Rao stepped back, lifting up his axe, "Ya!" Rao slam his axe into the crack, causing some level of damage, he tug the axe out and did it again, the crack got bigger.

Finally Rao lift his axe once more and swung into the crack, the bolder couldn't take it any longer, it broke apart, causing some dust to form from the destroyed bits of rock.

"Nice work Rao, let's head inside team." Ulick directs his squad move in, bringing up his upgraded Mandalorian assault rifle, his squad soon follow him into the cave that Rao just carved his way in.

As the dust cleared, Cabur Squad was shocked to what they found. " _Te Manda_! What the krif happened here?" Talea said in great surprise, her eyes were wide behind her helmet.

Within the cave were corpses of Mandalorians in various color armor, some were in the walls, while others had been on the ground. " _Alor!_ What the hell is this about!" Shouted Alfeda, she had a feeling this was what they were after.

Ulick sigh, he didn't like having do this to his men, but he follows orders from _Mand'alor_ always.

Even during Clone Wars he did, when it didn't involved fighting the Republic that is. "Am sorry I didn't tell you, but _Mand'alor_ told me not too, there were too many unknowns here, we were lead through a rumor that a Clone Trooper that fought here that started spreading it around. Still now that it's proven true."

Ulick gave a serious look to all members of Cabur Squad. "These _vod_ have been in here for too long! Forgotten, killed by the _hut'uunla_ Geonoisians! These _vod_ are coming home, no matter what." Cabur Squad nodded.

"Good, now start getting these _vod_ ready to move. Rao, Meash! You two started carving through a new way in, the former Clone trooper said a _Jetii_ sneaked in through this way, try find it." The two nodded and started making their way to see if they can find any.

Parjir grimace as he kneels down before a dead Mandalorian, his armor was green and yellow, while some of the paint was gone, the armor was still good shape. " _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum vod_ , you will be back to your clan." Parjir wonder if this Mandalorian had a family before he died.

Did they pray for him to return? Did they moan for him? Parjir try not think about it, he started trying get him out of the wall that he was stuck to.

" _Alor_! We have a problem. This _vod's beskar'gam_ is missing." Alfeda called over Ulick, alerting him right away.

He went over to where Alfeda was at, he grimace as he saw a from he could tell was a Rattataki, bits of his skin was rotted away, his _beskar'gam_ was gone, leaving only his brown flight suit.

He closed what was left of his eyes. "Any ideas what happened?" Alfeda pointed to where some broken off, "from what I can tell, he was on that wall, someone broke him off probably few hours ago." Ulick's eyes narrowed.

Someone was recently here and grave robbed this _vod_ , it made Ulick's blood boiled at very thought of it. " _Alor_! We found a opening! Someone recently broke right through." Ulick turned to see Meash and Rao were looking over a recently broke down pathway, he assumed that's where the grave robber went.

"We know, someone grave robbed one of our _vod_ here. For now, help the others with getting these Mandalorians out of here." Ulick turned back to the dead Mandalorian near his feet.

Whoever did this, will pay. That was a sure promise going through Ulick's mind.

 **000**

"Mirdala! We'll finish here, we got what we came for, time pick us up." Baked Ulick over the intercom in his helmet.

It took long time but they had been able get their fallen _vod_ out of the cave, the ice temperature kept most of them intact for most part.

A woman's voice called back on the intercom. "Good to know we didn't came here for nothing, coming towards you now." Ulick nodded, he shut off from there.

He turn to his squad, seeing most of them were doing their keep the snow off the dead Mandalorians. _'23 Mandalorians dead, pointless wasted life. Damn those CIS hut'uun to hell!'_ While Ulick didn't trust the Republic when him and his former squad worked with them.

They knew Republic was less likely stab them in the back, they tend keep their deals. The CIS leadership however was filled with corrupted individuals almost as bad as the Republic.

The fact with Zyggerians joining didn't help either. Ulick shook that thought out, _'Don't think about Goja IV.'_ It's been years since Ulick thought about that hellhole when CIS allied Zyggerian slavers invaded the Twi'lek colony.

He still had some nightmares of horrible things he saw Zyggerians did to the Twi'leks. "You alright _Alor_?" Ulick turned to see Parjir standing next to him, he could tell he looked concerned under his helmet.

"Am fine, just... Bad memories is all. Our fallen _vod_ ready to move?" Parjir nodded, they gotten them prepared to be taken to their ride.

" _Elek Alor_ , just say the word." Ulick nodded, he made a good choice of letting Parjir into his squad.

While still young, Parjir was still a fine example of a Mandalorian warrior, calm, patience, doesn't easier get angry, unless you mention _arue'tal_.

"So _Alor_ , who was the clone that spread that rumor around?" Parjir was little curious. Unlike some Mandalorians, Parjir had respect for the clones, he had met his share his of the clones.

That and his adopted uncles were once Clone Commandos that served with his father in the Clone Wars. "Think his name was Chopper, he didn't talk all that much. Said he served in the battle with General Skywalker and Kenobi, and a Jedi woman name Tonho, gave up her life destroy this base." Parjir looked surprise for a moment.

While he can say there were some things he didn't pre say liked about Jedi, he can say he respected quite few, the fact this woman gave up life stop a major threat showed courage. "Hope it was worth it then. Where's this Chopper now?" Meash couldn't help but over hear this.

Ulick cross his arms. "Back at Keldable, his _Mando'ad_ , his bit of a eye sore. Has B1 battle droid fingers at his belt, wears orange and green armor." Rao hummed at that, "odd choice for a trophy, but I guesss we all have our tasstess in trophies." Rao patted his new belt that he made from the Xenomorphs on Taris.

Their smooth skin was useful, he had consider making few other things with it. Meash roll his eyes, "Of course you would say, you're a Trandoshan, you people hunt almost everything." It was no secret Meash didn't approve of Rao's more brutal side.

It reminded him great deal of the Mandalorian Berserker clans, a group that he doesn't have best of relations with.

Before Rao could retold Meash, they hear the roar of a ship coming towards them. "Mirdala took her sweet time." Mutter Alfeda, she flick a cigarette she had been smoking, something she's been starting lately.

A shadow cast over the squad as the shuttle starts land. While it resembled a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport, a known ship used by the splinter Mandalorian group, the Death Watch.

But it was far larger then it, looking to be heavily modded that it could hold more people and cargo inside. The Mandalorian symbol was on top of the shuttle.

It slowly landed near Cabur squad, carefully not hit them, the wings of the shuttle went up as it landed. "Everything ready Mirdala!" Shouted Ulick, yelling make sure she heard him.

The hatch opened, a stair way opened forward as well, the sound of metal boots coming forward were heard.

"Yes, cargo hold is ready, I made sure it was right enough for the corpses." The figure that came out of the shuttle was a medium size female Mandalorian in dark blue and yellow _beskar'gam_ , her karma flick to the side from the wind.

She took off her helmet, revealing she had blue skin, long black hair tiled back to a bum, her red eyes scanned members of Cabur Squad.

This woman was a Chiss, a near humans from the Unknown Regions, like most of her race, she was very good shape. "Get them on board, we don't much time, there's a storm coming in." Her accent was clear, yet slight gruffness to it.

This was Mirdala Jennis, a well skilled Mandalorian pilot, and a known friend of Cabur Squad. "Good, this place was too cold for my liking." Mutter Meash, he and Talea started getting the fallen Mandalorians on board.

Parjir started too as well, him and Rao grabbed a red and grey armored one. "So Ulick, what should we do about the one that took the _beskar'gam_?" Asked Mirdala, Ulick told her about the grave robber who stole of the dead Mandalorian's armor.

She hated the idea of an _aruetil_ looting a _vod_ 's body. "I don't like it but we can't do anything about it. Besides." Ulick carefully grabs one of the Mandalorian corpses, showing off his strength.

"Something tells that grave robber will be getting what he has coming."

Little did that Ulick Lok know, that his right he was as grave robber will be meeting a fitting end at the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter...

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this one. It always bugged me about those Mandalorians rotting away on Zaadja, it never sit right with me. Also we never did found out what happened to that clone trooper Chopper, so I figure this might make an interesting role, you may see him soon. And now you meet Mirdala Jennis, she's that woman whom Parjir mentioned that Pallo may or may not like.**

 **Anyway, till next time everyone.**

 **Mandalorian Translation:**

 _Alor_ : Leader, chief "officer", constable, boss.

 _Beskar'gam:_ armor; Literally: "iron skin".

 _Vod:_ brother, sister, comrade.

 _Aruetii:_ outsider or traitor; colloquially a "non-Mandalorian".

 _Elek:_ yes.

 _Hut'uunla_ : cowardly.

 _Hut'uun:_ coward.

 _Mand'alor_ : "sole ruler", leader of the Mandalorians.


	3. Hoth sucks

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm finally back with a new chapter! Now with new chapters coming in of White Snow series, I decide try my best get this chapter updated. Now I try my best here but I'm pretty sure I could have done better here, so I decide I need a beta reader that can help out with my stories here. While I do know few people who could, I don't want take away their attention from their stories. So if anyone here is interested, PM me and we'll discuss it.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or it's characters.**

* * *

"... Oh come on! I can't believe we'll the ones who have to do the guard duty out in this fucking cold!" Complained a humanoid figure in white and brown armor. He was avenge height, wielding nothing but a blaster rifle in his hands. His helmet was only thing keeping him slightly warm in the cave he was in.

 _'Why do we even stick around on this planet anyhow?'_ Hoth while an unforgiving snow planet and filled with creatures that would just love take a bite out of a person. It still had some good technology left over the years, stuff that even went far as to Great Galactic War couple thousand years ago.

Technology that had the Black Sun slightly interested in. "Well you did said the boss's girl has a sweet ass and tits. You kinda had that coming." Said a Falleen in same gear as him, but he wasn't wearing any helmet on.

The other guard snorted. "Well can you blame me? Have you seen that Zeltron?" The Falleen shrugged, he couldn't say he blame him.

He too liked Zeltrons.

However before they could continue talking they hear something near them, alerting the two. "What the? Jad, check it out, I got your back." The Falleen nodded, he brings up his blaster rifle and slowly made his way over to where they had heard the noise over the wall.

Jad disappeared to next side, the other guard started slowly making his way to where he gone. But he then heard what sounded like something being sliced and a thud hitting the floor. "Jad! What's going on?" He rushed to the other side.

Only to be blasted in the face by the attacker, his body hit the floor with a thud. "Alright move in team. Parjir, Talea. Take point." Ordered a familiar Mandalorian in green and red armor. Parjir Cadera and Talea Farr nodded and took point front of the squad.

Cabur Squad were once again hired take care of a mission on a cold ice world, though this case worst then Zaadja.

"It always got to be cold worlds. Am even starting miss the Werda Kurs." Mutter Meash as he covers his squad's rear, keeping his Verpine shatter rifle ready. Cabur Squad were given a job by the Imperials regarding some promising technology that interested some Imperial Major.

Didn't matter much to Ulick, he could tell the Major was just looking for a quick way get higher in rank. Besides, that's not only reason why their here.

"You rather deal with Echo Snakes to who knows what else compare to the cold weather here?" Mutter Cabur Squad's backup for their mission.

Alfeda Kra'ake looked at the person who will be helping them on the job. He was a Mandalorian, wearing green and grey armor with a kama. The golden angular color symbol of Skirata was on his right shoulder guard, showing he was part of the clan.

Alfeda wasn't sure what to think of him. He was quiet, didn't like talk all that much. But Parjir and Ulick seemed respect him, while Alfeda had no idea why that was case. She figured it was because of their ties with the clan.

That and the fact he was one of Parjir's uncles, a former ARC trooper.

"For your information Sull this ' _cold weather_ ' can kill ya you know. At least in Werda Kurs, you don't need to worry about the weather as much as the creatures laying in wait." Meash said, jabbing back at the member of Clan Skirata. Ulick looked towards them, "Cut the chatter you two, we'll closing in."

Both Parjir and Talea leaned against the cold ice wall in the cave, looking up ahead of them. "Four guards, lightly armed. Their busy playing pazaak." Talea gave a sign to the squad to move forward.

The guards were too busy with their game to notice the Mandalorians moving to some mining equipment. "Meash, put that shatter rifle to use." Ordered Ulick, he was keeping his assault rifle ready.

Meash nodded and he brings his shatter rifle up. The guards were still unaware of them as they continue play their game, Meash lined his rifle to one of the guards.

By the time one of the guards cheered that he won, Meash had already had them all targeted. "Gah!" One of the guards suddenly drops, blood pouring out of him as he hits the ground.

Before any of the guards could do anything, Meash had already started shooting them. Hitting each in their vital areas, wasn't long before they were all dead.

"Not bad, no wonder my brothers brag about having Verpine weaponry." Said Sull as he looks over Meash handy work. Ulick gives his squad sign to move forward, Rao and Sull moved forward, keeping their weapons ready.

As the rest of the team soon followed, Sull couldn't help look over at body of guard that had been cheering. "Huh, he was cheating." Sull noticed couple pazaak cards had fallen out of his sleeves, the kind that would get a person to win a game.

Meash snorted as he starts working on the door that blocked to the base within the cave.

It seemed the Black Suns were using an old base from some old faction that had stationed itself here. "Well life can be a bitch can it." He was already hallway through the security system, while the Black Sun had some really good security systems.

They weren't anything challenging for a Verpine of his skill.

"So Sull, what's Clan Skirata's interest in this mission?" Asked Alfeda, she was keeping her Mandalorian rippers ready for any other guards that could be around.

Sull looked to the medic of Cabur Squad, his upgraded DC-15 was kept ready in his hands. "The attack on Keldable has us concerned, when we learned the Death Watch members were wearing orange and yellow armor. It gotten our attention." Sull was around when that attack happened, hanging out in Oya'bat as the attack happened. He killed couple Death Watch members before he realized the rather familiar armor colours they were using.

"You mean the fact their colors are that of Clan Reau-Vizsla?" Said Talea, she was covering Meash's back as he was almost done with the security system.

Sull nodded. "Yeah. Not to point fingers but lot of Mando'ade are starting believe that Isabet Reau had something to do with the attack, the suddenly death of Lorka Gedyc is a clear sign of something is going on." Something big was blowing over, whatever it was, Sull had a bad feeling about it.

Meash now finally broke through the system, he opens the door. Popping his head to see if anyone was around, when it was clear, Cabur Squad starts move through the hallway. "So the fact the Black Sun here are dealing with a cell of the Death Watch is why your here?" Asked Alfeda, keeping her squad's back covered.

That was main reason why Cabur Squad were on Hoth. "Yes, the leader of this cell, Teti Viba. Our sources says he has a history with Isabet Reau. Kinda of hoping if we can get him talk." Ulick Lok spots a nearby door, he could make out some talking going.

Cabur Squad with Sull slowly make their way towards the door, keeping their backs up against the wall. "And if he doesn't talk?" Quietly mutter Parjir, he took his blaster pistols, he had a feeling a fight was about to happen soon.

Sull looks make sure his DC-15 was ready. "Then it will still be good to kill him. The Death Watch has already caused us enough trouble as it is." Ulick slowly opened the door, he peaked his eye to see the surrounding area.

It was a large cavern of ice connected some machines and walls make it part of the base. There was some mining equipment around, while some were being unused, there were others being used by what Ulick assumed were slaves.

Ulick scowled seeing quite few were not wearing very protected clothing from the cold. "Alright squad, move in quietly." Ulick slowly opened the door further to let him and his squad in, they all carefully walked in.

There weren't as many guards, roughly sixteen of them, most were either too busy looking over the slaves or doing their best keep themselves warm. But what drew Cabur Squad's attention was the aurgement that was going on.

"Unacceptable! You promise the Death Watch advance technology for exchange for my warriors. Yet you continue waste my time and that of my warriors!" Cabur Squad continue move forward, some of the slaves started take note of the Mandalorians.

Parjir looked towards them, he raise his hand to where his mouth would be. "Ssh." Lucky for Cabur Squad, the slaves didn't made their presence known as they moved towards were the aurgement was going on.

"You agreed to the deal we gave you Teti, you accepted what we have asked of you. You just need be patience." What was going on ahead were members of Black Sun appeared to be having disagreements with their current allies.

The first was a avenge height male red skin Twi'lek in same kind of gear as his men. However there was a large blaster rifle strap to his back. Backing him were a beautiful female Zeltron in formal winter protection gear. The other was a large male Falleen in brown and white combat armor, holding a large vibrosword in his hand.

"And you said we were have the technology by a week, it's been three now. Is there actually something here or are you wasting my time?" The person facing the members of the Black Sun were four individuals in Mandalorian armor.

The one in the lead was a tall broad shoulder man in gold Mandalorian armor with a blue flight suit on. His armor appeared to be a new model as the chest plates were most closer lined together.

The Mandalorians behind him were all wearing black and gold armor, theirs being same model as their leader. The symbol of the Death Watch was on their shoulder guards.

Ulick glanced over to them, they were hiding behind a large pack of ice that had yet to be mined. "Alright. Talea, take Meash, Alfeda, and Sull up that ledge over there. Be sure kill any guards quietly. The rest of you, with me." Talea nodded and she takes the three Mandalorians up to where some stairs were made for a ledge.

Before the guard standing behind them knew it, Talea had grabbed his neck and snapped before he knew what happened. "Gah!" Talea carefully placed the body down to not make any noise.

As Talea and the others make their way to the ledge, Ulick Lok and rest of Cabur Squad made their way towards Teti and the Black Sun leaders. Parjir slowly made his way to two guards that were standing in the way of their leader.

The Zeltron looked quite offended by the Death Watch's comment. "Don't you question my darling bucket head! Our information that of a unique energy shield that gave the White Maw a edge over the Republic and Sith Empire is here." Teti didn't look impress at all.

"What's ancient tech gonna do help us then? Thing's bond to be destroyed now." Suddenly the sounds of flesh being sliced was heard right near them.

They turned to see Parjir standing over the bodies of two guards, blood dripping from their bodies. Ulick and Rao soon came out, weapons drawn.

"Guards, kill them!" Shouted the Twi'lek, the remaining guards attempted to move on Ulick and the others. But quick in a flash, blaster bolts from the ledge caught them off guard.

In less then twelve seconds, they were all dead. Teti looked impressed, "Seems you Black Sun are slipping Ghok." The Twi'lek now looked ready to explosive in anger.

But the other members of Cabur Squad and Sull kept their weapons aim right at him and his lieutenants while Ulick and others were aiming at Teti.

"Who are you and what you doing here?!" Ulick kept his eye on Teti and the Death Watch members with him, the fact they haven't made a move yet was concerning him. "You have something we want Black Sun, the Imperials are interested in this technology like you seem to be." Said Sull from the ledge, keeping his blaster aim at the Black Sun.

"Should have known those idiot Imperials would think something was here. Listen, your wasting your time here, we're been digging through here for three weeks and we found nothing here." Teti sounded tried, as if he was getting bored with all this.

Parjir pointed his blade at Teti. "Doesn't change the fact your still member of Death Watch. We aren't gonna let you walk out of here dar'manda." The members of Death Watch behind Teti now looked very angered at that, they all grabbed their weapons and got them ready.

The Black Sun leader finally had enough of this. "Enough of this!" Before Cabur Squad could stop him, he takes his blaster pistol and shoots at what appeared to be a alarm switch.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Alfeda, Cabur squad quickly pointed their blasters at the Black Sun. Just as the alarms went off they open fired on them.

The Twi'lek and the Falleen were quickly shot down by Cabur Squad, however the Zeltron was able dodge away from the shots just as suddenly the doors opened.

Dozens of Black Sun guards with Death Watch warriors came running in. "Cabur Squad, ready for combat!" Shouted out Ulick Lok as he soon open fires on the Black Sun guards.

The room was suddenly filled with sounds of blasters fired, slaves run and did their best dodge from the shots.

Teti soon took out a large beskad. "Oya!" Teti charges with his Death Watch warriors, attempting meet head on with Cabur Squad.

"Haar'chak! This things about fall apart!" Shouted Meash as he sharps shoots two Black Sun guards. The railing of ice started crack as the Death Watch began firing on it, Sull looked on it warily.

"Better get off this thing!" Cabur Squad didn't need be told twice. They active their jet packs as the railing of ice suddenly fell apart, hitting few unlucky Black Sun guards.

Ulick Lok grunted as he fired his blaster rifle at Death Watch warriors, killing two of them. "You bastard!" Ulick was force block an incoming attack from the Zeltron before, she try slice him with her vibrosword.

However the Clone Wars veteran grabbed the Zeltron's wrist, landing a hard knee into her stomach. "Gah!" Ulick then slammed her into the ground.

However the Zeltron was able leg sweep Ulick to the ground, she got on top of him, bringing her vibrosword up. "Die Mandalorian!" She shouted as she attempt stab Ulick in his throat.

However she was caught off surprise when her blade couldn't go through his neck. She quickly realized Ulick was wearing a neck guard, "Too slow!" Ulick grabbed her arm, pulling it into a arm bar.

She started screaming as Ulick blended it back until there was a loud snap. Ulick got ontop of the Zeltron, placing his blaster's barrel at her forehead.

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." Ulick pull the trigger, killing her as blaster bolt went right through her head.

Parjir grunted as he sliced another Black Sun's guts open before he roundhouse kicked another in the head, hearing snap from his neck. "Fairly impressive boy, how about a test of your sword skills?" Parjir Cadera turned to face Teti, who was readying his own beskad.

"That depends, you ready fight like a real Mandalorian?" Parjir was always ready for chances that a member of Death Watch could play dirty. A smart tactic in warfare even when it's frown upon by many warriors.

Teti snorted. "I haven't forgotten what it means be a Mandalorian boy. While Fenn Shysa is a good leader, we need seek out other ways to help our culture. We need remind the galaxy of our reputation as fierce warriors!" Parjir frowned at that.

"So why join Death Watch? Their dar'manda." Parjir and Teti began circling each other, while the fight around them raged on, it didn't appear bug them.

"They served me a different purpose that I needed. Of course I aren't gonna tell you that, enough chatting around! Ready your beskad!" Teti charged Parjir with his beskad held high.

Their blades met with loud clang that was heard even in battle. Parjir attempted slice Teti with his other beskad but Teti dodged it and kicked Parjir away, forcing him roll.

Parjir was force block Teti's up coming attack, the two grunted as they try over powering the other with strength.

As for the other members of Cabur Squad. Rao roared as he slices two Black Sun guards in half with his giant Mandalorian axe before he kicks a Death Watch warrior, sending him flying into a wall. "There's a whole lot of them!" Shouted Sull as he blasts two Death Watch warriors in chest and head before he counter attacks another's slice attack with his beskad.

Sull twisted his wrist before taking the beskad and slicing Death Watch's neck open. "Just means more fun for us!" Said Alfeda as she fires at Black Sun guards as she flew around with her jetpack, hitting many with her Mandalorian Rippers.

Talea grunted as she blasts a Black sun guard in chest before she then throws a knife at another guard, hitting his chest. "No, it's trouble for us Alfeda! We'll gonna get swarm if we aren't careful enough." She dodged a blaster shot from a Death Watch warrior before she uses her dapple hook to trip the warrior down.

"Dirty trick bitch!" Growled the Death Watch warrior, he attempted to bring up his blaster to shot her. But Rao quickly put a stop to that when he brought down his Mandalorian war axe on his neck, slicing his head off.

Over to Parjir and Teti were fighting, things were getting tension. "Not bad boy! I haven't had a good fight like this in a while." Grunted Teti as he tries slice Parjir, who dodges before kicking Teti in stomach, forcing him away.

Parjir grunted, Teti was no pushover, his attacks were vicious and cunning. Teti suddenly surprises Parjir with a hard knee to his gut, it forced the young Mandalorian to his knees.

Thus Teti brought down his beskad to slice Parjir but before he could, a familiar Mandalorian war axe came out flying towards Teti, stopping his attack on Parjir, sending his sword back. "Get up kid!" Yelled Rao as he takes out his large knifes and began slicing any hostile he saw.

Parjir quickly got up, he spun kick Teti, sending him flying. "Vor'ce Rao!" Parjir grabs the war axe and throws it back to Rao, who just finished crushing skull of a Black Sun guard with his crushgaunts.

He just in time grabbed hit of his Mandalorian war axe, he spun it just in time block the attack from a Death Watch warrior's beskad.

Ulick grunted as he dodged blaster fire from hostile forces within the cave. "Cabur Squad! Form up!" He blasts a Black sun guard in the head. Cabur Squad quickly forms up with Ulick over to far end of the cave.

Teti grunted as he got up. 'That kid can kick hard.' He thought, he picked up his beskad, he was going to follow rest of his men to Cabur Squad when he suddenly realized something.

Cabur Squad were moving back to far end of the cave, where he soon realize that his Warriors were now underneath very sharp pieces of ice.

"Wait! Don't-" it was too late. Sull shot up at pieces of ice, causing many of unstable pieces of ice hit the ground where Black Sun and Death Watch warriors were at.

Luckily for Cabur Squad, it was only where the enemy was at where ice fell, leaving them unharmed.

Many were either crushed or stabbed by large pieces of ice, leaving very few of what was left of guards. Teti realize he couldn't win this.

"Warriors fall back! We'll done here!" They was no other reason for them to be here now. What was left of Death Watch warriors soon follow their leader out of room, leaving their once allied Black Sun guards behind.

Ulick quickly saw this. "Sull! Telea! Rao! Stop them from escaping!" Sull nodded and he and two members of Cabur Squad quickly chase after Teti.

Parji looked at the injured guards, their eyes were filled with fear and warily. "What we do with them?" Ulick gave a hard look on the Black Sun guards, "we'll take them prisoner, let the Imperials decide what to do with them."

The young Mandalorian nodded and he and his squad mates went to cuff them, Ulick though then glance around the room further. _'What were they even hoping gain from all this?'_ Ulick had heard about the White Maw defeating the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire during Cold War couple thousand years ago.

But he was confused why would Black Sun be interested in getting a few thousand year old tech?

Ulick had a uneasy feeling about whole situation.

 **000**

Sull blasted at a Death Watch warrior who attempted stop him and others, killing him as smoke escape hole in his visor.

"Get back here hut'uun!" Roared Rao as he and others runs through hallways of the frozen base, killing anyone who stood in their way.

Teti looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, I love stay and chat but I have other business take care of." Teti surprises them when he suddenly threw a thermal grenade right at their feet.

"Ah shit!" Sull cursed, he and the others were forced to move out of the way as the thermal grenade went off.

 **BOOM!**

Sull's ears were ringing from the explosion, he slowly moved up, he was soon followed by Rao and Telea.

Telea eyes narrowed once they saw the pass way was now blocked with pieces of ice where the grenade went off, blocking their way to Teti.

"Great, that dar'manda got away." Rao sneered, he can tell Ulick wasn't gonna be happy about this.

 **000**

"And you sure about this Meash?" Asked Ulick as his arms were crossed against his chest, starring at Meash as he messes around with a terminal they found.

The clean up of base went fairly smoothly, most of guards were dead or captured now. Teti however escaped and they still had no idea what the Death Watch wanted here.

"Yeah, only says the Black Sun boss here was acting on his own account and had plans break off from Xizar. Death Watch got hired in to help security detail, though from what terminal says their relations were going sour. However by looks of things, Teti was after something else."

Ulick raise a brow. From what Parji told him about his fight with Teti, he seemed to be interested in other matters then what other Death Watch members had in mind, it made him uneasy.

"Anything that says what he was after?" Sull asked from his spot, looking rather grumble. He didn't like that he failed his mission bring in Teti, he had at least had Death Watch prisoners they had captured.

Meash taped couple words in, looking at terminal before shacking his head, "No, doesn't say anything. Whatever Teti was interested in, he did good job of hiding it."

Ulick narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that. "If that's everything then let's pack up and get ready move out. We'll search for anything about that tech Black Sun were after. Free any slaves you see while your at it." Meash nodded and picks up his unique Mandalorian helmet, placing it on his head as he walks pass Sull.

The former Alpha Arc trooper was frowning deeply. ' _What you after Teti?'_ His only answer was silence, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

 **000**

"And they never expected anything from you?" Said a gravelly voiced woman from a holonet of a ship.

Teti Viba stood front of the holo, his arms were crossed against chest, his helmet was still on. "No they didn't, that di'kut was too busy fucking his girlfriend to notice things." Explained Teti to his boss.

The woman was a female human within her 40s or so but still attractive. She was wearing traditional Mandalorian armor colored orange with yellow highlights and patterns across the smooth armor plating. She had dark brown hair shot through with strands of steel grey, pulled back in a tight braid. Her chiseled square face was lined with equal parts wrinkles and scars.

This was Isabet Reau, the clan leader of Reau-Vizsla, Pallo's mother. "Good, and you gotten the device?" Isabet needed some good news right about now, the tensions between her clan and Cadera have been worst ever since the attack on Keldable.

It was only matter of time before something was gonna happen.

Teti smirked behind his helmet, he reached down, he brought up something and places it in view of Isabet. "Yeah you were right, that star map was there. The Black Sun were too busy looking for that cloaking technology that they missed me and my warriors getting it."

At the holo table was what appeared to be a star map of somekind. It looked old, like it was dating back to the Clone Wars. It was around and color silver with bits of electricity here and there, with a red button on top.

Isabet Reau grinned, making Teti cringe behind his helmet. ' _That is a creepy smile she has._ ' Thought Teti, he was glad he was wearing his helmet.

"Good, head to Endor and follow the coordinates to the location. Set up a Bunker and begin the mining operation. Do not fail me Teti, Isabet out." Isabet's image went out right there.

Teti's fists tightened. "Oh I will be heading to those coordinates Isabet, but not for you're plans." Teti was growing tried of Isabet Reau's plans for revenge.

Death Watch needed a leader who would lead them to glory and conquest, someone who will bring fear to their name. "Soon as your out of picture Isabet, I'll be picking up where Lorka left off." Teti grabbed the map, spinning on his heel.

He made his way to his room, plans were already forming.

Teti Viba couldn't wait to set them into motion...

* * *

 **A/N: For those who don't know, Teti Viba is the future leader of Death Watch during the Galactic Civil War, he was running a operation with Black Sun on Endor. Because we didn't really get much info on this guy, I decide it'll be interested to have set some stages of his plans for bunker he'll be using on Endor.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that, let me know of any mistakes and I'll see what I can do to fix them. Good luck, till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	4. Shi'yayc Shok

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back! After the finish of White Snow: I** **solation, I decide try this new chapter that fairly follows after the events of that story. Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

"... Damnit Norac, you just had to do it." Mutter familiar dark skin male Mandalorian in green and red armor as he sat on a chair of table, watching as an attractive Mirialan woman reported news of situation occurred in Werda Kurs.

Word spread fast of the Taungs return, many people were either in deep shock or celebrating news, knowing that their culture ancient ancestors were not dead.

Still, the news of the Mountain Clan was not good at all. "Does this often happen?" Said another familiar voice beside Ulick.

Ulick sigh, he took slip of his black ale before answering the Female Twi'lek's question. "No it does not Jace, but it's always bad. There hasn't been situation like this in long while, it's not gonna do any good between us and the Mountain Clan."

The once former Twi'lek dancer of Nar Shaddaa was quite adjusting to things on Mandalore, her new work in Oyu'baat was doing quite well. While she had trouble at first dealing with some Mandalorians not liking her because of being outsider, Parjir Cadera put stop to that fast.

She was now wearing black leather clothing with small armor pieces on her shoulder and knees. A Mandalorian ripper she gain from Pallo was strap to her right hip.

Overall, she looked more like a bounty hunter then a former stripper.

"What in blazes was Norac thinking doing this." Said another voice right next to Ulick. Sitting next to Ulick was a beautiful female human with fair skin, short black hair and indigo color eyes. She was wearing set of red and gold Mandalorian armor, equip with karma and two blaster pistols.

Most note worthy was the double bladed lightsaber also equip to her belt. "I don't know Jagh, but he just placed his whole clan in a tight spot." Ulick said to his wife.

Jagh Shan was once a Jedi Knight who had fought in Clone Wars before Order 66 was given. With help of Clan Lok and Clan Skirata, she was able make new start on Mandalore and Mandalorian people, before she would later fall in love with Ulick Lok, even bearing two children to him.

 _'What's happened to you Norac.'_ Thought Ulick as he glazed upon photo of Norac in full rage. Ulick often wonder what happened to man he once called vod, the man he fought together in Clone Wars.

But after what happened with the... Event regarding the Death Watch, something must have snapped in him, something died in Norac.

It was there when the two's relations went down hill, even had big fight before Norac set out to jungles of Mandalore, where Ulick almost killed him.

He shook his head, he didn't want think of that. His wife gave a tight squeeze to his shoulder, knowing that look in his eyes. "Anyway, enough of that. Where's Parjir? I thought he would show up already?" Jace asked, she wanted try get depression of moment out.

They were meant to meet with rest of Cabur Squad and couple friends celebrate news of the Taungs return. However so far only Ulick and his wife had show up.

Jagh ponder in thought. "Think he said something about visiting Clan Verd."

 **000**

"Come on Hedarr, am sure Jace is gonna love ya." Said Parjir as he try pick up pace on roads of Keldable.

Parjir lose bit of track of time when he was over at Clan state of Verd. After dealing with flirting from current clan leader, Shae Verd, he had gotten what he had came for.

* **Balk!***

A small Verd wolf pup walked next to Parjir, it's tongue wagged out of his mouth, looking quite happy.

Parjir while having deal with Strills before, Verd Wolves were quite something else, he could hardly tell it was not some mindless animal.

What he saw was highly intelligent creature worthy of respect. After thinking matters over he went back to Clan Verd get the pup that chosen him.

While Shae had offer help him with anything if he needed, Parjir had feeling there was something more to it.

"Ah Parjir! Been looking for ya." Parjir turned his head to who called him. Coming over to him was ever aggressive female Mandalorian Alfeda Kra'ake, she jogged up to Parjir before she then took notice of Parjir's new found companion.

The young Verd Wolf cock his head to side in curiousness of Togorian Mandalorian. "Is that a Verd Wolf? Where the hell you get this little pup." Alfeda return curious look to the pup.

Parjir was almost reminded of an old saying about cats. "Got him from Clan Verd, the new clan leader Shae is selling pups, decide get myself one after a visit to their clan state." Alfeda gave a raise brow to Parjir.

"Sure that's all you were doing Parjir?" Alfeda had heard great deal of Shae Verd, she had also heard of her flirtful personality.

Parjir knew that tone of voice. "Nothing happened Alfeda. She just flirted, nothing else." Alfeda cross her arms, smirking. "If you say so. Come on, the others are waiting at Oyu'baat, rather not have Rao drink all black ale there... Again." Alfeda gave small scowl at memory.

How that overgrown lizard drank all black ale in Oyu'baat was beyond her. Everyone just knew there was at least four big bowls of black ale next to three unconscious Mandalorians, Rao included, empty.

There were lot of angry patrons that day.

Parjir nodded, he picks Hedarr and catches up Alfeda. The Verd pup began lightly biting on Parjir's hand as he walked, his armor plate hands protected him from any danger of course.

"Gonna need get ya something else nibble on Hedarr." Parjir just figure he was just teething, Shae mentioned something about that.

However as he was finally able catch up to Alfeda, he noticed her attention was then on something else, her eyes were wide, jaw little open.

Parjir followed her glance, before he too become shocked what he was seeing.

Over by a shopping vendor where a male Bothan Mandalorian in purple and green armor was selling armor, ranging from Mandalorian to more common battle armor. He was currently speaking to a tall humanoid figure, female from the shape of her body.

But she was wearing what looked pieces of leather and metal armor, with some patches of dark fur Parjir could tell came from a wolf. Long black hair hang loose down her shoulders, few were braided.

But what drew their attention was her angular shape face, dark red tattoos of lines down her forehead to jaw. Her almost glowing yellow eyes were filled with curiosity and interest as she spoke with Bothan Mandalorian.

Next to her was a female Mandalorian Protector, wearing typical Protector armor and equipment. She appeared to be standing guard next to the humanoid woman, acting as if something was gonna happen.

"So that's one of the Taung, never thought I see one." Mutter Alfeda, she was no longer shock but still was greatly surprised to see a Taung was here in markets.

Parjir was thinking same. He had always looked up to Taungs while growing up, hearing much of their history and traditions from her mother.

But biggest one he looked up above all was Mandalore the Indomitable. Despite the fact he sided with the Sith during Great Sith Wars, Parjir still respected him greatly for his loyalty and courage in combat, viewing him a better Mandalorian then Mandalore the Ultimate was even.

Though that tended get him trouble.

"Come on, we'll gonna be late." Parjir knew better then waste time now. Alfeda snapped out of it and quickly nodded before the two restarted their pace to meet up with their friends.

However unknown to the two, the Female Taung had notice them watching her, but her attention was on red armoured one.

 _"Janna, who is that one? The one in red armor."_ Her voice rumble much like her race do but still carried female soft voice as she spoke in Mando'a.

The Mandalorian Protector known confirm as Janna, looked to where she was looking before she spotted who she was talking about.

 _"Oh him? That's Parjir Cadera, his son of Clan Chieftain Nalka Ordo-Cadera. His a good warrior from I hear."_ The Bothan at vendor took note of their distraction and looked over to Parjir as well.

His brow raised once he noticed Verd pup in his right hand. _"Wait a minute... Since when did Clan Verd gave out their Verd wolves?"_ He didn't hear anything about that!

The Female Taung didn't pay mind to him as she kept her glance at the young Mandalorian as he walked away.

 _'There's something different about this one?'_ There was something that gotten her interest about the red armored Mandalorian.

Much like Mand'alor Werd'cetara, she too become very curious of the so call ' _metal man'_. But now learning their are Mandalorians same as her, her interest increased.

Ever since arriving here to represent Clan Buurenaar Kal, she's been truly amazed by everything she's seen. With so many different types of fellow Vod she's seen, different armors, all these new things have been almost overwhelming.

She was quite glad to be able get permission from Werd'cetara to explore Keldable, even though she had been guard by her Mandalorian Protector guide.

Still now she was interested in young Mandalorian. Unlike other males she's seen that carried themselves with over confidence and unfortunately arrogant at times, but this one was different.

While there was indeed confidence in his walk, shoulders held high and head, but it wasn't over confident she was seeing, it was much more what she has seen with more mature warriors who had gained wisdom and respect among clans.

 _"So you plan buy anything or you just observing?"_ The Bothan Mandalorian figure he might as well see if female Taung was interested in buying anything.

Shi'yayc Shok turn her head back to the vendor, she thought about it for moment before she turned to Janna, she didn't had any of these _'credits'_ as they use for money.

Thankful Janna knew what she was thinking. _"I'll pay for her."_ The Bothan nodded, " _good though given in this case I'll throw a discount. It's not like everyday you get a Taung at your shop afterall._ " The Bothan chuckled a little at that.

Shi'yayc didn't pay mind to that and simply began order. " _Good. Now how much for set of your best armor?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah pretty short but I wanted get this one done, didn't quite had many ideas in mind so I just wanted bring this new found character. Now this is Shi'yayc Shok, she's from one of the many Jungle Clans in Werda Kurs, though make things interesting, her clan Buurenaar Kal or the Storm Blade, are actually near the secret clan state of Cadera. So expect some interesting results from it.**

 **Much like Werd'cetara, she was more curious of the more modern Mandalorians then just killing them. Luckily her clan didn't take in the attacks against the Mandalorian Rangers, their more of a 'wait and see' type of clan, they wanted get more information about them before deciding anything, which as you could guess become frowned upon by other Jungle Clans.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this. I will be posting Shi'yayc Shok in beskar'gam on DeviantART, keep an eye out for that, it'll be on Canderou if you're interested. Anyway till next time everyone.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


End file.
